Odd Della Robbia
Odd's Personality & Biography & Appearance in Code Lyoko Odd Della Robbia 'is a protagonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French animated television series Code Lyoko Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his look, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of color and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place), and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Odd is seen to easily be able to handle himself as seen in the episode '' Bragging Rights. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In X.A.N.A Awakens, before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short. Aged 13, and in the same eight grade class with his friends, he does not particularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing always the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. The only school classes that he bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic, aided also by his parent-child relationships which were excellent in every way. He is a little interested in everything, such as fashion, painting, and certain sports activities like juggling and even acrobatics (which serve as training for his expeditions on Lyoko). He seems to have a special interest in music, which shows up in a number of episodes. Without categorizing, he likes nearly all genres, but prefers rock music, which he considers a veritable cult and performs with the others on bass and guitar. Socially, one can say that he gets along well with everybody, his happy personality allowing him to gain a lot of esteem and affection. His "trendy" look particularly inspires the admiration of little Milly and Tamiya, who consider him somewhat like a handy big brother to whom they can come for advice. Meanwhile, despite his personality, he seems intimidated by girls, and Naomi (in "Seeing is Believing ") and Samantha (in "Rock Bottom? ") are practically the only ones in whom he seems to be interested. As another characteristic, Odd is the joyful owner of Kiwi, a small dog of undetermined breed, and of strange appearance. Kiwi is not extremely bright—a slow wit made to take risks for his master who even smuggles him into the airport where animals are forbidden. Nevertheless, he becomes of great use to the group, sometimes even saving their lives, as in the episode "Satellite ". When he is transferred to Lyoko, Odd is virtualized in a form similar enough to his real appearance, except for the addition of claws and a tail, making him resemble rather a "cat-man". In this environment, he displays an extreme agility which permits him easily to sidestep attacks and making him a serious adversary for the minions of X.A.N.A. Also, he is capable of projecting a dozen arrows from his gauntlet at the arch of his hand, making him particularly dangerous to his adversaries, but only until his supply of projectiles is exhausted, in which case he becomes very vulnerable and has no choice but in avoidance or flight. His fighting tactics are not highly developed, but instinctive. Following a logic all his own, it is not unusual for him to be the first to fall into the traps arranged by X.A.N.A, much to the consternation of Yumi, who has to go to a lot of trouble to extract him. Odd particularly excels when acting to create a diversion (the well-known "peekaboo, here I am!"), to attract the attention of the monsters and permit his friends to slip by. Nevertheless, this risky tactic has its limits and Odd, despite his agility and trickiness, is often the first to be devirtualized. His friends distrust the crazy ideas that he comes up with, often doing the complete opposite of what he proposes, despite his instinctive character. Concerning powers that he might have, he seems sensitive to the "thoughts" of the super-computer, which allows him to anticipate what is about to happen in excellent "flashes of intuition" that occur to him at the right moment, helping his friends out of inextricable situations. Code Lyoko: Evolution In the upcoming new season of Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko: Evolution, Odd will possess a new outfit; the ears on top of his head have been removed, and so has Kiwi on his outfit. He has been given yellow stripes and the originally purple stripes on his arms have become yellow ones. Also, Odd gains a new Laser Arrow launcher . Voice actor info In the French version of the series, he is voiced by Raphaelle Lubansu. In the English version, he is voiced by Matthew Geczy. Lyoko form *'''ID Card: Odd's card shows a paw point. *'Health': 100 Life Points Weapons: *Laser Arrow - Spearheads Odd can fire at enemies. Normally shoot straight but can be curved. They do 10 points of damage when they don't hit the Eye of XANA. Odd sometimes calls them "Laser Flash" ('Holiday in the Fog') and even said "Impact" in one episode ('Teddygozilla'). *Shield - Odd can activate a shield from his gloves that serves as a defense mechanism for him and the rest of Team Lyoko as seen Down to Earth Lyoko Powers: *Future Flash - Odd can see a short distance into the future. He has no control over this power and it rarely activates. Odd loses this power in the Second Season and onward because Jeremie decides that it's useless, despite the fact that it saved them many times. *Cat Run - Can run very fast on all fours. *Teleportation - Odd could teleport certain distances in Triple Trouble, however the program had a bug which made copies of Odd. The copies then devirtualized with the original Odd, and eventually become unstable. It was decided by Odd and Jeremie at the end of the episode that Odd's teleportation power was more trouble than it was worth, so they deleted it. *'Vehicle' - Overboard. Odd has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on the Skid Trivia *A lot of people believe that, despite the fact that Odd's parents are artists, Odd's father is a combat general in the French army or perhaps former. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. **Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Geczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy II. Matt's brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Geczy, is an abstract painter, like Odd's mother. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Laser Arrow", and Yumi discovers this first hand in the same episode when she temporarily lives in Odd's body; Odd's feet stink. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly or perhaps not-so) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers. *In XANA Awakens, it is revealed that Odd wore his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He called it the "Lyoko style".) *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone style cellphone. *In Dog Day Afternoon (after Odd had fused himself with Kiwi), Odd claimed he was growing a tail. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremie, as the other group members have on occasion. *Where nicknames are concerned, it is almost always Odd that comes up with the names for the monsters. *The Transporter that takes the group to Sector 5 gives Odd travel sickness. He states this specifically in ''A Fine Mess'', expressing relief at not being in his own body, whereas Yumi in Odd's body felt like throwing up. *In XANA Awakens ''Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko, although it no longer seems to bother him. *In ''Cousins Once Removed, it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more tame at level 8. *Odd is one of the most talented acrobats besides Yumi when it comes to fighting, both on Lyoko and in the real world. *Odd's Lyoko outfit has a design on its chest that seems to resemble his dog Kiwi. In Season 4, another design of Kiwi appears on his shoulder plate. However, when he is in the real world shutting down supercomputers that house X.A.N.A's replicas, the design that is on his chest is gone but the one on his shoulder is still there. *First character to kiss a girl. *It is revealed in season one that Odd knows how to pick locks. *Odd strangely when is defeated and say "Oh man." Gallery Real Life Oddisodd.jpg Ulrich's not coming.png Odd and the candy.png odd new.jpg Odd_sports.jpg Odd_0081.jpg Odd_0700.jpg Odd_1039.jpg Odd_1092.jpg Odd_1103.jpg Odd_1150.jpg 2011-10-03 2100.png 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png 3 skillful dance moves right there.png Odd 30.JPG|Odd with his hair as flat and short Odd 31.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. Odd 34.jpg Odd 35.jpg Odd 36.jpg Triple sot 292.jpg Aelita its all your fault odd.jpg odd_s4.jpg Odd+kiwi.jpg Food odd.jpg Odd kiwi.jpg Stupid vending machine.jpg 2011-08-14 1511.png 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png Odd-Wallpaper.jpg tumblr_m54tinjk8U1rnp5t8o1_400.gif tumblr_m3misonsH81qbotu4o1_500.jpg Lyoko (Season 1) Odd ID Card.jpg|odds old id card OdD LWERS.jpg 386319r38bl12ng2.gif 2011-08-14_1511.png Odd_0615.jpg 146px-9_revision.png|Odd vs. Ulrich in Amnesia Lyoko (Season 2) 14.jpg Odd_0100.jpg Lyoko (Season 3) 044.jpg Droit au coeur 342.jpg Bang odd.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) FileOdd -4(2).jpg Odd9.JPG Odd_1053.jpg Odd_1085.jpg Odd secxtor 5 what.jpg Odd sector 5.jpg Others 9 virtual envelope damaged.png Cl3 800 600.jpg Odd 32.jpg Odd 33.jpg Odd valentine.jpg Odd -4(2)-1-.jpg Odd -4(1)-1-.jpg Odd 2-1-.jpg Odd clip image003-1-.jpg Odd-1(1)-1-.jpg images (2)fitguyutr.jpg Odd-Wallpaper.jpg Odd Lyoko Form.jpg unduhan (1).jpg unduhan (2).jpg 559px-Odd's arrows.png tumblr_m4asxf0n291qjkxipo1_500.gif es:Odd Della Robbia fr:Odd Della Robbia Della Robbia, Odd Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity